How To Find Your Soulmate: Jily Edition
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: A collection of Jily drabbles/oneshots for Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts. [1] Spellcasting [2] Seared on Your Wrist [3] Blissful Dreams [4] Born with Your First Words [5] Lending Power [6] Flower Doodles [7] Half Water, Half Fire [8] Immune to You [9] A Myriad of Colors [10] Cupid's Arrow
1. Spellcasting (Day 1)

**Written for...**

 **Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts: prompts- quill, Gryffindor Common Room**

 **Word Count: 2208**

* * *

James entered the Gryffindor common room, scanning the room for a table to do his research. He saw Lily sitting at a table, furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. A few broken quills, a textbook and her wand were spread out in front of her. A look of intense frustration was on her face.

James approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her and risk being hexed. They still weren't on the best of terms, but at least she talked to him normally now.

"Hey, Evans, need any help with that?"

She looked up, a frown on her face. "Does it look like it?" she snapped.

James recoiled, stung. "I was only offering, but if you don't then..."

He trailed off as Lily sighed, stretching back in her chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude; I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"Duly noted. What're you so worked up about?"

"Transfiguration," she muttered, "I don't understand any of this rubbish."

James nodded noncommittally, yanking a chair out from under a first year. He squawked and glared at James indignantly as the latter sat down. James threw a superior look over his shoulder and the first year stomped over to the couch.

Lily, who hadn't noticed this exchange, feverishly rifled through her textbook. "I can't find any more information on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration!" she moaned, "I have all five exceptions and an explanation for each, but I can't connect them to Switching Spells!"

"Did you look in the glossary?"

"I have! I can't find anything except a basic overview of Gamp's Law and Switching Spells. There's nothing in here about them being related!"

"Well, McGonagall wouldn't have assigned us this essay if there wasn't any available information," James pointed out logically, "As a matter-of-fact, I've completed the essay and so has Remus, meaning there has to be resources on this topic."

"Yes, but you Marauders are Transfiguration prodigies!" Lily gestured wildly to the boys' dormitory stairs, "I need your help, James!"

His face warmed. Lily had just complimented him and his mates, but more than that, she'd called him _James._

Lily seemed to realize her slip-up, because her face reddened. "Potter, I—"

"Don't," James interrupted, his heart soaring with euphoria, "Just call me James."

* * *

Sirius tapped James on the shoulder. "Oi, you. McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

James shut his newspaper and slid his glasses up his long nose. "What does she want?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno." He plopped down in the empty seat next to James and reached for the plate of muffins.

James stood and a few seats down he saw Lily doing the same, a third year having just delivered the same message. She shot him a curious look which he returned.

They trooped silently to McGonagall's office.

Lily knocked on the door. "It's us, Professor."

"Come in!"

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" asked Lily, settling down on an red armchair and folding her hands. James took the yellow one.

"Yes, there is a matter I must discuss with you. There is a Christmas Ball approaching and the Headmaster has requested that the both of you go together."

She waited for the inevitable protest from Lily to follow, but it didn't come. Lily and James glanced fleetingly at each other and James spoke earnestly for both of them. "Of course, Professor. It's not a problem."

McGonagall was taken aback. "Really? You have no objections?"

"Of course not, Professor," Lily piped up, "We're actually cooperating well now, so there aren't any complaints."

"Fantastic," said Professor McGonagall, regaining her composure, "You two will be organizing the prefects and giving them their duties. I am putting you in charge of decorating the Great Hall and the rest you can dole out. Any questions?"

"Is there a theme?" Lily asked.

"No, there is not. You are to just to dress formally and be present at the ball. You will open the ball with a typical ballroom dance, with the prefects following," McGonagall nodded to James, who was in seventh heaven upon hearing these words, "and then you may separate and dance with whomever you wish."

Lily chanced a glance at James. He was listening attentively and occasionally nodding. Faintly, she heard McGonagall say, "I hope you will be able to collaborate."

James nodded determinedly.

The Deputy Headmistress smiled, her face relieved. "Then you are dismissed."

* * *

"All right, so today we will be working on our Patronuses. Some of you managed to make progress last lesson, but not enough. I will be giving extra marks to those he produce a corporeal Patronus."

James smirked, lounging lazily against the desk. The Defense Professor had no idea that he and Sirius had mastered the Patronus Charm already and they could both create a full-fledged Patronus. He preferred to not participate, mostly enjoying watching people struggle. He didn't need the extra marks; he had an O in this class.

Lily, meanwhile, was not so lucky. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to conjure her Patronus. That part wasn't hard; it was just summoning a memory that was difficult.

She couldn't use any with Severus in it; anger and sadness would still be clouding up the memory. Petunia was out of the question for similar reasons. Her parents were dead, so all the happy memories stored within her contained her friends or the Marauders.

Lily racked her brains. Closing her eyes, she recalled the first time she had entered Hogwarts. The spellbound feeling washed over her and she smiled slightly.

Lily raised her wand and called, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A wisp of silver shot out of her wand and dissipated. Disappointed but not disheartened, she searched for another memory.

Meeting her friends, Lily remembered Hestia greeting her with a cheerful smile on her face, Alice with a shy one.

Hestia had nicked some of Lily's jellybeans and she'd been irate, but laughed as she threw them at the Marauders.

A broad grin overtook her face. Lifting her wand once more, she tried again.

A shape emerged from her wand but was gone before anyone could tell what it was.

Back to the drawing board. Lily tugged absently at her hair as she desperately looked for a memory.

James's buoyant laughter rang across the classroom just then. She looked in his direction and a magnificent stag bounding around the room. A dog was pursuing the stag, presumably Sirius's.

Lily thumped her head on her hand. Why could she not get this right?

A sudden spark of inspiration struck her as she watched the stag outrun the dog. Closing her eyes once more, she remembered having a food fight in the Great Hall. James had cornered her and pelting peas towards her. His joyful yells were filling her up with exhilaration.

Lily yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

To her amazement, something large, just as large as James's, burst out of her wand. She watched, awestruck, as the doe cantered towards the stag, who stopped in its tracks.

The entire class paused in what they were doing and the room fell silent as they watched the spectacle unfold.

James's stag nuzzled the doe lovingly and they curled around each other, shimmering with love.

Lily's heart plummeted. She knew enough about Patronuses to know what that meant.

She and James were soulmates.

* * *

James sat in an isolated corner in the library (yes, he did venture in there once in a while) and flipped through a book. Several other books were scattered around him, some open.

A soft cough broke through his focus. He looked up to see Lily, who had an armful of books. Her bookbag was slung over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" she queried, gazing at the books. Some of the titles caught her eyes.

"The Right One for You: How to Discover Your Soulmate," she read aloud.

James locked eyes with Lily, relaying his dilemma wordlessly. She nodded understandingly and joined him.

After all, she needed some answers too.

* * *

Sirius came barreling into the seventh year boys' dormitory, waving a book in the air.

James, who was currently residing in the dormitory out of pure laziness (he could not be bothered to travel all the way to the Heads' dorms) and perusing his Quidditch playbook, did not look up.

"I'm a genius!" Sirius shouted, frantically searching his trunk for his wand, "I'm a fucking genius!"

"Shut up, Padfoot," muttered Remus, who was curled up on his bed and attempting to take a nap.

Sirius ignored him, instead addressing James. "It's about Evans!"

James was on his feet in an instant. "What did you do?" he accused, "I swear, Padfoot, if you pissed her off with your stupid shenanigans..."

"Such distrust," Sirius sighed dramatically, clapping a hand to his forehead, "I see where I stand now."

James released a heavy sigh. "Just tell me what you did."

"All right, so I went to library," Sirius began, and he saw James's eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

"What?" he said defensively, "I do go in there."

"To snog some girls," Remus mumbled.

"True," Sirius admitted, "but I had a different purpose today."

Remus sat up, his interest piqued.

"I was there to look for a book of pickup lines."

James snorted; Remus slapped a hand on his forehead.

"You're insufferable," he snapped waspishly, falling back down on his bed and covering his head with a pillow.

"Love you too, Remmy. Anyway, I was browsing through the shelves—who knew there were so many books on this subject?—and I spotted something."

He lifted the book in the air so James could read the title.

"'Finding Your Soulmate'," he said dubiously, "And this affects Lily how?"

Sirius hit him on the head with the book. "You dolt! You can use this to finally convince Evans that you're her soulmate!"

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned on James's face. "You are a fucking genius!"

"I know, right?" Sirius was glowing. "Go on, have a look at it!"

James flipped to the first chapter. "'Chapter One: What is a Soulmate?' "

"You don't have to read the whole book; just go straight to the information you need," Sirius said impatiently. Red sparks burst out of his wand and James looked alarmed.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," he said hastily, flicking through the pages until he found the correct page.

"'Chapter Five: How to Find Your Soulmate'," James read animatedly, skimming through the page, "'The spell is fairly easy, but only if you are an adept wizard. When you say the incantation, a thin string of light will come out of your wand and will lead you to your soulmate.'"

"That's ridiculous!" Remus protested, tossing the pillow on his face, "What if your soulmate is say, I dunno, Australia?"

"Hush, I'm getting to that part now," James hissed, "'If your soulmate is too far away, the string of light will flicker out. Only when you are in their vicinity will the spell function properly.'"

"What's the incantation?" asked Sirius.

James turned the page. "'To activate this spell, you must do a clockwise circle with your wand, jab it, do a counter-clockwise circle and jab it again. Then you must say, _Animabus coniungens amorem opes inveniens,_ which translates to _finding love means joining souls._ The aforementioned light will shoot out of your wand and guide you to your soulmate.'"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sirius, "Let me try!"

"Sirius, no wait—" Remus went unheard as Sirius lifted his wand and did the motions. He said loudly, _"Animabus coniungens amorem opes inveniens!"_

A jet of light shot out of his wand, zoomed around the room and collided with a table, causing it to explode. The three boys ducked and dove for cover as shards of wood rained down around them.

Somehow, amidst the chaos, James managed to find the door and escape with the book and his wand.

James went down to the common room. He spotted Lily chatting with her friends and approached them.

"May I speak to you alone?" he asked quietly, the girls giggling as he spoke.

Lily shot them reprimanding looks. "Sure," she replied amicably, following him out of the portrait hole.

"I found something," he began, and Lily's eyes lit up, "or rather, Sirius did. It will help find out if we are really soulmates, or it's just a fluke."

She nodded solemnly.

"It's a long spell," he continued, "which one of us has to cast. I was thinking maybe you should do it, since you're better at Charms then I am."

She was flattered by his trust in her. Slowly, she accepted the book in his hands, flipping through the book until she arrived at the desired page, skimming through the contents.

She raised her wand, did the motions, and chanted calmly, " _Animabus coniungens amorem opes inveniens."_

A jet of light zoomed out of her wand and zipped straight towards James, who stood absolutely motionless. The light swirled around his body, encasing it in a box of light.

Lily gasped and James grinned. There was only one thing left to do to close the gap.

"Go out with me, Lily Evans?"

"Yes," she said resolutely. James was her soulmate and there was no denying that now. She had enough proof.

And she promptly lunged towards him.


	2. Seared on Your Wrist (Day 2)

**Written for...**

 **Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts: _Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist._**

 **Prompts: (word) rare**

 **Word count: 354**

* * *

Lily cried out as her wrist burned and the same time, she faintly heard, "Wotcher Evans—Merlin, are you okay?!"

For Lily's legs had buckled, her face had whitened with pain, but she was trying to suppress her agony. She bit down on her tongue so hard it drew blood.

"Evans? Can you hear me?" James was hovering over her, his hazel eyes wide with apprehension and fear. "C'mon, Evans, answer!"

"Hospital wing!" she gasped as her wrist began to burn even more. She shut her eyes.

James wasted no time, scooping her up in his arms—she was as light as a feather—eliciting a muffled protest from Lily but ignoring it as he sprinted to the hospital wing.

"Prongs, why the hurry—?" Sirius tried to halt him, but he saw Lily in his arms and James with a frantic expression on his face. Alarmed, he lead the way, telling students to move out of his way.

"Out of the way!" he barked at a scrawny firstie, who cowered away. He made a mental note to apologize later.

As they reached the doors to the infirmary, Sirius flung them wide open and James paused, depositing Lily on the nearest bed.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Sirius yelled.

Madam Pomfrey came running out of her storage room. "Mr Black, I— _heavens_!"

She raced to Lily's side and ordered the two boys sharply, "Out."

"But—"

"My patient and I need privacy so I can treat her," Madam Pomfrey explained crisply, "so get out!"

Muttering mutinously under their breaths, the pair retreated from the room. They opted to sit outside in the corridor, their backs against the wall, and pray that Lily was all right.

Inside of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey inspected Lily's wrist. "Well, it appears there is nothing major, Miss Evans," she said, and Lily released a sigh of relief.

"However," the matron continued and Lily froze, "it seems that you have identified your soulmate. His name was written on your wrist just now. It's not a rare phenomenon; it happens to everyone."

"My soulmate?" asked Lily dubiously, "What on Earth—?"

Madam Pomfrey shoved Lily's wrist towards her. Seared into her skin, in red, swollen letters, was the name _James Potter._

Her heart stopped.


	3. Blissful Dreams (Day 22)

**Written for:**

 **Romance Awareness Month:** _You meet your soulmate in your dreams -;-_ **Prompts used** _: (color) ash grey, bonus prompt- (dialogue): "I'll miss you when I wake up." (20 points)_

 **Thrift Shop:** A jigsaw puzzle with an image of a man wearing a suit made from bacon (50 points)

 **Gobstones Club:** Yellow Stone (First Love)- **Accuracy** **:** (dialogue) "I wish I could stay." **Power:** (word) tightly, **Technique:** (word) comply

 **OUAT Character Competition:** _Henry Mills- Write about a first love._

 **OTP Prompts List-** _(word) comfort_

 **Soulmate!AU Competition-** _You_ _meet your soulmate in your dreams_

 **Greek Mythology Challenge-** _Hades- Write about James Potter_

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,622_

 _Side Note: I am not publishing these Soulmate!AUs in order. This is Day 22. The first two chapters are days 1 and 2, respectively._

* * *

 _James was dreaming._

 _There was no other plausible explanation as to why this angel had suddenly graced his life._

 _Her hair, redder than blood, was swept into an effortless braid. Her sparkling emerald eyes gazed at him with undisguised longing. Her slim body was enshrouded by a dress the color of snow._

 _"James."_

 _His name escaped gloriously from her pink lips, curved in a beautiful smile. His name was accompanied by the rich, cheery sound of a bell, and it took him a moment to realize it was her voice._

 _"James," she murmured again, drawing closer to him, her gown swishing around her feet. Her slender fingers wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss._

 _She was all comfort and heat and passion—the epitome of love._

 _"Don't let go," he mumbled as his hands brushed—or rather, aggressively pushed—against her silky skin, "I'll miss you when I wake up."_

 _"I won't," she promised._

James woke with a start, breathing erratically. The goddess from his dreams was not there, but an irritated Sirius stood above him.

" _Finally_ ," he huffed as James rubbed the back of his neck dazedly; he could still feel the girl's lingering touch.

"I was beginning to think you were in a coma or something, from the way you wouldn't respond to anything."

For the first time, James realized he was drenched in water and the sheets underneath him were soaked.

"What did you do that for?" he asked irately.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." Sirius jerked his thumb at the clock behind him.

James yelped, scrambling frantically out of bed. Sirius watched with vague amusement as James dashed around getting ready.

The rushed boy showered, brushed, and dressed in record time. He glanced at the clock and released a sigh of relief; he was five minutes early, enough time to grab some breakfast. He was starving.

He grabbed a slice of bread out of the pantry and slathered some butter onto it; it was all he had time to make. Sirius lackadaisically munched on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he'd already made.

James glared at the dark-haired boy; selfish tosser had not bothered to make a sandwich for him. Sirius shrugged carelessly.

James checked the time again; one minute remaining. Without a word to his nuisance of a best mate, he Disapparated.

* * *

"Potter, Kinkade, I need some backup here!" shouted Harris urgently, who was battling four Death Eaters at once. Jets of green light flew dangerously around him and he was narrowly evading them, not receiving a chance at retaliation.

James and his partner, Patrick, maneuvered slowly towards their Head Auror, fighting off their own challengers. Jets of various colors soared over and around them, as the Death Eaters expanded their use of spells. The spells were becoming deadlier as time wore on, since they were getting desperate.

 _"Confringo!"_ yelled James and the statue behind the Death Eater exploded, pelting him with bits of marble and effectively distracting him. Under the cover of the noise, James and Patrick slipped over to Harris.

"What's the plan?" asked Patrick as he flanked Harris's right side, his wand held aloft as he wordlessly sent spells at their combatants.

"Get the hell out of here before we suffer any more casualties," replied Harris grimly, "Kinkade, round our side up. Potter and I will be along once everyone's evacuated."

Patrick was understandably alarmed. "Sir—"

"Go!" barked Harris as he deflected a Stunning Spell. James said nothing, his concentration centered on the duel.

Patrick nodded, taking off and disappearing into the throng.

"Now," muttered Harris to James once Patrick was out of earshot, "on my go, I want you to destroy that building. Its collapse will cause a diversion, during which we shall escape."

"But sir, there are innocents in there!" protested James. "We can't have their deaths on our hands."

Harris thought this over as he pulled up a shield. "We'll vacate the building before we collapse it."

"We need more people for that, sir," James pointed out, "and it's just the two of us."

Harris shook his head. "Kinkade!"

Seconds later, the man showed up, his ash-grey hair unkempt. "Yes sir?"

"Take over for Potter," Harris instructed, "while he goes and evacuates everyone inside that building. The three of us will then destroy it, creating a diversion and allowing us to escape."

Patrick seemed hesitant, but he accepted his superior's order without question. He slid up next to James, who was gradually beating his attacker back. James dove as Patrick slashed his wand through the air, creating an invisible barrier.

James skirted around the dueling wizards, flinching as an awry curse collided with the cobblestone street behind him. There was a deafening _bang_ and James broke into a sprint.

He reached the building and hollered loudly for all to hear.

"All occupants of this building must leave the premises immediately!" he called. "Gather your valuables and your personal belongings and leave right away!"

An old woman poked her head out of a second-story window. "Why?"

"In short, we're planning to use this building as a diversionary tactic," he explained carefully, omitting the part about blowing it up, "so we need for you to leave as fast as possible."

The old woman disappeared for a minute as she retracted her head inside her home. James assumed she was collecting her personal items.

In clusters, the occupants began to trickle out. James waited, his impatience growing. He had not anticipated it would take this long.

One person in particular caught his eye as she exited the building, chatting with the old woman James had seen earlier. She had vivid red hair and serious emerald eyes, and James drew in a sharp breath.

She looked exactly like the goddess from his dreams the night before. Her features were the same; dark red hair, stunningly green eyes, and slender build.

James locked eyes with his potential dream girl. The girl looked momentarily surprised before her cheeks reddened with obvious shyness.

He smiled; it was not a typical cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. Her answering smile made his heart sing with elation. She had _noticed_ him.

He observed the rest of the people as they exited the building and departed for unknown destinations. Except for the redheaded girl and the old woman, everyone else seemed to know where they were going.

Approachng the pair with a genial but urgent expression, he queried, "Where are you headed?"

"My parents' place," the pretty girl responded truthfully, her enchanting eyes trained on his own. She turned to Disapparate, but the old woman stopped her.

"For Merlin's sake, Grandmum, we don't need that damn puzzle! We have everything we need!" She gestured to the duffel bag slung over her shoulder, which James hadn't noticed before.

"But it was a birthday gift from your uncle David to me," the old woman persisted, her eyes clouding over as she reminisced over her dead son.

The girl rolled her eyes. "He was barmy and you know it, Grandmum, but we really can't go back for it."

As if to prove her point, the ground beneath them rattled ominously. James tensed; the Death Eaters were coming.

"With all due respect," he interjected, as the old woman opened her mouth to argue, "your granddaughter's right. Our time is limited. If we can, we'll salvage it later, but right now you need to leave."

This time, she seemed to recognize the apprehension in his tone. With a nod to her granddaughter, she Disapparated.

"Well?" prompted James, "Aren't you going to—"

"No," she said firmly, "not before I ask you something. If—no, _when_ you get out of this situation, will you go on a date with me?"

His mouth went dry as he processed her words.

"Of course," he murmured, "I'd love too."

She beamed radiantly at him and James almost lost himself into an abyss of jubilation and joy, before the ground shook warningly.

With much effort, he returned the smile before gently pushing her. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" he asked, unexpectedly pressing his lips on her temple.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, butterflies fluttering rapidly in her stomach.

Regaining her composure, she grinned coquettishly at him while pulling away, brandishing a brightly colored box.

"By the way, I remembered the hideous puzzle," she informed him.

He looked down at it and had to stifle his laughter. A man wearing a suit of bacon was printed on the cover.

"Your uncle really was barmy," he choked out.

Another teasing smirk as she handed him the box. "My address is in there," she told him, before gripping his arm tightly and whispering, "I wish I could stay. I could help you fight. I am one of your kind, you know."

His stomach somersaulted as her sweet breath tickled her ear.

"Please," she begged, "let me stay."

He was almost ready to comply, for her eyes were compelling and her determination was so strong.

But he couldn't. He had just now found her and he couldn't risk losing her.

"No," he whispered sadly, "it's too hazardous."

A look of defiance crossed her face before settling into resignation.

"Fine," she acquiesced, "but at least do me a favor and try not to do something foolish."

She winked flirtatiously at him, murmured a hasty goodbye and vanished.

James stared after her, his stupor only broken by a spell zipping past his ear and Harris's shouts ringing through the darkening afternoon. With a dopey grin on his face, he turned back to the battle.

A new strength was supplying him now: meeting the woman of his dreams. His love for her was boundless; she was his first and forever love.

An everlasting love.


	4. Born with Your First Words (Day 3)

**Written for:**

 **Romance Awareness Month Day 3-** _You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you. -:-_ **Prompts:** _(word) Declare_

 **Jenga-** (pairing) Lily/James

 **Writing Club-** Serendipity Day- _Write about a chance encounter._

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge-** 401\. (restriction) Can't use the word can't

* * *

 _Word Count: 428_

* * *

James was hurrying along the train's main corridor when he collided with someone. He yelped, startled.

The girl–or he assumed it was girl, judging by the feminine squeal she emitted–toppled over onto him, burrowing her head in his chest. James fell backwards as his hands groped around for a handhold. Unluckily, there was none, and his other arm wrapped instinctively around the girl.

James shut his eyes as his head dented the carpeted floor, the girl on top of him and crushing his body. Stars danced around in his vision as he gingerly touched his head with his free hand. It was throbbing painfully, but his head wasn't damaged.

The girl had sat up and was tugging insistently at his arm. James realized his arm was still coiled protectively around her waist and removed it, flushing in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the girl had untangled herself and stood up, brushing back her long hair–which was a rich red–and offering a hand towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

James felt a tingling sensation on his collarbone, hidden by his shirt collar. With a jolt of revelation, he recalled the strange words printed there.

 _Are you okay?_

"Y–yeah," he replied, smiling brilliantly, though his voice quivered slightly.

"Good."

He grasped her hand and with surprising strength, she pulled him to his feet.

They fell into an awkward silence. James vaguely registered that her eyes were a piercing emerald green.

Trying to ease the unnerving silence, he declared loudly. "I'm James."

He grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips in a suave manner, and kissed her knuckles. She blushed profusely and did not withdraw her hand, even when he was finished. Her hand was trembling with pleasant electricity.

"James?" A boy poked his head out of a compartment, his grey eyes narrowed.

James quickly stumbled away from the girl, his own hazel eyes wide as the intense moment was shattered.

"Got to go," he said hastily, making to turn away, but the girl seized his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Wait! You don't know my name!" She wasn't ready to conclude their serendipitous encounter without telling him her name.

A small smile graced his lips.

"I'm Lily." Her own lips curved up into a beautiful smile.

He saluted, eyes sparkling, and then disappeared into the compartment, slamming the door.

Slowly, almost in a daze, her hand drifted towards her eyes and she stared at the slightly damp spot on her knuckle. Her grin broadened.

"James," she murmured, twisting her hand so the word on her wrist was visible.

 _Yeah._


	5. Lending Power (Day 23)

**Written for the Romance Awareness Challenge-** Day 23: _You are more powerful when you meet your soulmate._ Prompts: Pink Sunglasses, (bonus) Reducto

* * *

 _Word Count: 317_

* * *

...cCc...

" _Reducto_!" James calls out, a jet of light shooting out from his wand. It strikes the Portkey and explodes, just before the Death Eater's hand touches it.

Thr masked man growls as he kicks aside the fragments of the pink sunglasses. He retaliates with a Killing Curse and James misses it by a hair as he dives behind a pile of rubble.

James searches the area around him calculatingly for an advantage. There appears to be none and James sighs in despair.

He sneaks around the rubble before he collides with a warm body.

James glimpses lustrous red hair and his first impression is that it's either of the Prewett twins.

Then he realizes this person is much shorter and as they look up at him, he finds himself staring into brilliant emerald eyes.

They both exclaim "Ouch!" at the same time, with James adding, "bloody hell!"

They blush simultaneously but do not immediately separate. Instead, the girl buries her head in his chest and releases a groan.

"You tired?" James asks, patting her head sympathetically upon seeing her weary face. Her hair is matted and damp with sweat, but he doesn't mind.

"Exhausted, " she mutters, her breath warming his stomach, "but we have to keep going."

Something about her tone sends energy surging through him. He clenches his fists as a wave of uncontrollable anger sweeps through him, making his blood boil.

This girl may be weak and tired and ready to give up, but he's prepared to go down fighting.

"I've got to go," he says, "I'll see you later."

He darts away.

He channels his anger through his spells, ruthlessly beating down all of his opponents. No one is spared from his wrath; he is merciless.

The feral look on his face is almost frightening. The wild look in his eyes in unnerving. He's on a rampage, thriving on the energy lent to him.


	6. Flower Doodles (Day 24)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Romance Awareness Month-** _Anything you write on your arm appears on your soulmate's arm._ **Prompts:** bonus- (color) sea green

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,210_

* * *

Lily doodled mindlessly on her sheet of parchment on which she was supposed to be copying down notes. Professor Binns was droning on monotonously about a goblin rebellion. Frankly, the subject would've been more interesting had it not been taught by a dull ghost.

She saw many of classmates doing the same; either drawing or dozing off. Sirius Black was sound asleep, his head lying on top of his robust arms. By the window, Remus Lupin was gazing at him fondly. Lily smiled secretly to herself.

Lily's eyes were drawn to the bespectacled teenage boy next to him. He was doodling something on his forearm, his eyebrows knitted together with concentration. Lily strained her eyes to see what he was drawing, but only caught a glimpse of sea green ink.

Lily returned to her own indiscernible scribble. It looked a bit like a hippogriff, with its misshapen beak and wings. The disastrous Care of Magical Creatures surfaced to the forefront of her mind and she stifled a giggle as she recalled a furious Sirius Black with his mangled robes and a sniggering James Potter.

Binns' voice wove intermittently through her thoughts. She could've sworn she'd heard Sirius emit a soft snore, but it could've been in just her imagination.

Lily glanced at her best friend Hestia. She, like Sirius, was blissfully asleep, her brown hair fanned around her head, her head resting on the desk, tucked between her crossed arms.

Lily chanced a look at James and caught him staring intensely at her. She smiled warmly at him which he reciprocated, an adorable blush spreading on his cheeks. Lily rolled her eyes teasingly at him and motioned to the chalkboard. He shook his head and turned away, a smile still gracing his mouth.

Lily looked hopelessly at her parchment. She was so behind on notes she wouldn't be able to catch up by the conclusion of class, nor could she rely on her friends as they were all otherwise occupied. She had no idea of there was going to be a quiz on this topic, so the best she could do was listen to the rest of the lecture.

She tuned back in to Binns' mechanical voice, her brain begging her to do anything but. _You need this,_ she reprimanded herself.

Lily nudged her best friend, but Hestia didn't stir. Sighing quietly, Lily closed her eyes and slumped forward onto her desk.

The next thing she knew, someone was gently shaking her shoulder. Their hands were warm through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Lily's eyes opened groggily and she yawned, her head lolling back. Then she saw James and her head snapped up.

James was watching her with undisguised amusement and compassion. Lily felt self-conscious under his mirthful hazel eyes and she unconsciously dragged a hand through her mane of red hair.

James's eyes followed the movement and lingered there before they met Lily's. The pair stared at each other, momentarily entranced.

Hestia coughed pointedly from behind Lily, who tore her eyes away from James's mesmerizing ones and facing her best friend.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" she asked dryly. "Or should I let you put on a realistic Romeo and Juliet?"

Lily squeaked in mortification, while James's expression was impassive, but his flushed face told her everything she needed to know.

"Hestia!" squealed Lily reproachfully.

Hestia merely smirked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and saying airily, "I hope this doesn't bother you too much, but I'm late for Care and you two are missing Divination. I gotta split, so see you later!"

Quelling the knowing smile rising to her lips, Hestia walked leisurely out of the classroom.

Lily rounded on James. "What happened?"

His gaze was unwavering and unreadable. "You fell asleep."

"I did?" She looked around in bewilderment before her eyes widened in panic. "Oh no! I fell asleep! I didn't write down any of the material; I'm going to fail the next quiz!"

James suppressed an eye roll. She was behaving like it was the world's demise.

Lily was entering a full-blown panic-attack. Her palms were clammy, her body's temperature was increasing rapidly—and why was James standing there and smirking infuriatingly like the devil?

Oh wait. His career didn't depend on passing his classes. He didn't have to worry about being accepted into society because of his blood status. He was poised to become an excellent Auror; he was guaranteed to.

And Lily? She had to compete and fight her way to the top, because a place wasn't reserved for her unless she earned it. All because she was the magical daughter of Muggles.

"Lily," James was saying, ripping her away from her worried thoughts, "don't worry. I'm sure somebody has the lesson notes; you don't have to fret."

Instead of spontaneously combusting, as was expected of her, her shoulders sunk in relief.

"You're right," she sighed, "I don't have to stress over something I can easily obtain."

His face was expressionless. She patted him on the shoulder, her hand dawdling longer than she should've allowed it to.

A small grin formed on both of their faces simultaneously.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," she began tentatively, "what were you drawing on your arm during class?"

He wordlessly pulled up his sleeve and Lily was able to fully see the artistic drawing on his arm.

Lily was momentarily distracted by his smooth, tanned forearms, but what was drawn upon it captured her attention.

It was a flower. To anyone else, it would've looked like an ordinary flower. But Lily was well-educated on flowers (after all she was named after one), and she was instantly able to identify the flower on his forearm, drawn in sea green ink, was unmistakably a _lily_.

Lily sucked in a sharp gasp. James's eyes were locked nervously on her face, gauging her reaction.

She plastered a fake smile on her face, but inside her stomach was writhing with shock and…joy?

She mustered up all of her courage and said, "A lily, huh? That's ironic."

He nodded, sliding down his sleeve. "I hope I didn't offend you or anything."

"You didn't." Dare she say she was…flattered by his subtlety?

No. She couldn't.

"Well." He casually swung his bag over his shoulder. "I suppose we'd better get to Divination. I can't wait to see what my Inner Eye has in store for me. I'm guessing a gruesome death is in the cards."

His sardonic imitation of Professor Trelawney made her laugh. "How unfortunate," she snickered.

He also released a hearty laugh. "Shall we find out our fortunes together, milady?" he asked.

"You go ahead," she responded, "I have to collect my stuff and I'll join you."

He looked scandalized. "All right, fine. Abandon me! See if I care!"

He crossed his arms huffily and pouted. Once more, laughter cascaded from Lily's mouth.

"Go," she said dismissively, waving him away, "go find somewhere else to sulk."

He immaturely stuck his tongue out before stomping out comically. Lily's stomach was bursting from holding back more amusement.

For the first time, she felt something wet and slightly slippery on her left arm. Pushing back her sleeve, she was astonished.

Inked onto her forearm in sea green ink was a doodle of a lily.


	7. Half Water, Half Fire (Day 25)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Romance Awareness Month-** (Day 25) _Your soulmate mark is only half complete and it completes itself when you spend time with your soulmate._ **Prompts:** _bonus- (object) diamond,_ _(color) lemon yellow, (word) frantic_

 **Song Lyrics Challenge:** "So tell me you're mine, let's get it on." - _Kinda Outta Luck by Lana Del Ray_

 **Treasure Hunt:** _Water-bending image_

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,911_

* * *

Lily's finger absently traces the strange mark on her wrist. Along with her superpowers, it is one of the odd, unexplained things she's been born with.

She is watching _Gone with the Wind_ , a timeless romance, while devouring a bag of potato crisps and inhaling a can of soda. It's her day off, so she's making the most of it.

Her cellphone rings. Lily peeks over the armrest and groans as she sees the unflattering contact photo of her best friend.

Lily mutes the television, tosses her half-eaten packet of crisps aside, and hits the answer button. Hestia's cheerful voice immediately blasts through the speakers, rendering Lily partially deaf and unable to comprehend the words she's hearing. What doesn't help her is the fact that Hestia's chattering away at a mile per second, berating Lily about something or the other. She vaguely understands the words "lazy" and "active", along with "outside." From that meager scraps of information, she gathers that she is supposed to be outside and enjoying the pleasant weather, not lounging around at home.

Lily placates Hestia quickly, assuring her she will meet her at the bar in fifteen minutes for drinks. This satisfies her and she agrees. Lily taps the _end call_ icon and sets her phone aside, next to the abandoned packet of crisps.

She gets ready in her room, donning a white tank top and a lemon yellow cardigan. She slips on a pair of denim jeans, admiring her skinny waist. She slides her ring, the one that grants her her powers, into her purse, just in case. She never wears the ring unless absolutely necessary, to prevent any accidents.

She tiptoes out the front door, as to not rouse her landlady, who is a light sleeper. Once she exits the building, she increases her pace.

The bar lies just off of the vast beach, which spans many acres. It's serenity, the tranquil sound of the waves crashing against the shore never fails to comfort Lily. It allows her to experiment with her water-bending abilities. All she has to do is wear the ring and the water is at her mercy. She can control tidal waves and create monstrous tsunamis. She could destroy the world with her power.

But the man who'd gifted her the ring and also warned her that there might be another with deadly elemental magic just like her. So far, she had researched and discovered there could be fire, earth, or wind benders. It was only a matter of time before she met her equal.

The same man had also told her that her gifts carried a fortune. A half-completed symbol was imprinted upon her skin and would only become whole when she met her other half, who was also considered her soulmate or her downfall.

According to the wise old man, it had always been fire and water as soulmates, since they were opposites but completely compatible. Every water-bender, without fail, had fallen for a fire-bender.

So far, Lily had no clues as to who could possess the other capabilities, let alone the fire-bending.

…

The brief excursion to the bar led to a heated debate between Hestia's coworkers and herself over which drink was better to have after a breakup. Lily and some others voted for a martini, while Hestia and the rest insisted on whiskey.

Finally, the slightly tipsy group troops out of the bar. Lily is the only one sober ad she steers the group towards the beach.

The pass by a small group of teenage boys around Lily's age. One of them smiles at her in a friendly manner. He has glasses perched on his nose and untidy, jet black hair. He is shirtless, displaying his chiseled, bronzed chest and hardened abs.

Lily, against her will, blushes and smiles back nervously. Her companions titter irritatingly and she reddens even more.

But the boy is oblivious to her obvious attraction to him. He says a hasty hello before jogging away.

But that's not the last time she sees him. Her friends rib her constantly about him. She watches him participate in volleyball matches and wander around the beach with his friends. She notices little things about him, like the different smiles he has. Her favorite is that signature smirk of his, mischievous and sly.

She begins to dream about him. Some of them are erotic, some merely gestures of affection. In every dream, regardless of what's occurring, he murmurs huskily into her ear, "You're mine." This sends shivers down her spine.

She wakes up with a firm resolve every morning to go and talk to him, but it crumbles the moment she sees him in all of his handsome glory (A.K.A shirtless).

It's dispiriting. Lily doesn't even know his name.

She spies it on his navy backpack as he's lugging it around the beach. It's stitched in flawless yellow cursive.

 _James._

What a befitting name for such a good-looking specimen.

…

Lily finally musters up the courage to talk to him. She approaches him one evening as the sun dips below the horizon and the water is gently lapping at his toes.

He's not shirtless this time, which significantly boosts her confidence. Otherwise, she would've reduced to a pathetic puddle.

"Hi," she says anxiously, tucking back a loose strand of hair.

He looks up and Lily is struck by the way his handsome face glows in the dimming light. She is encompassed momentarily by the desire to melt.

"Hello," he replies, in his deep, manly voice, his eyes raking over her. She smiles.

"Have a seat." He politely pats the open space beside him and Lily hesitates before steeling herself and sitting down in the wet sand. Her posterior is soaked instantly, but she ignores it in favor of asking for his name.

"James," he answers kindly, "James Potter."

Her body is scorched from the heat he emits. It's almost like he's on fire, leaving behind scalding trail wherever he went…

They sat on the shore, the sun's rays dousing them with yellow light, and conversed on various subjects.

Lily discovers in no chronological order that James is pursuing a career in sports, his favorite color is gold (which Lily agrees with wholeheartedly—she's enamored with James's hazel eyes), and he likes Michael Jackson's music.

Once they learn everything about each other, he requests—almost shyly—that she accompany him on a sunset stroll tomorrow. Lily nearly has a heart attack right then.

Despite that, she enthusiastically consents and James looks pleased.

James goes the extra mile the next evening and actually comes to pick her up from her apartment complex. When she questions him on how he knew her address, he admitted it was Hestia who told him. Lily makes a mental note to thank the girl later.

The evening goes fantastically; James has packed a picnic for them and bashfully confesses that he really likes her.

"Lily," he murmurs affectionately, boldly clasping her hand and looking her straight in the eyes, "I fancy you."

She can see the genuineness in his eyes; he wants to kiss her but won't unless she permits him.

"I fancy you too," she returns, a radiant grin surfacing.

James's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Excellent," he breathes, combing his unruly hair with his hand, "splendid."

"So?" Lily prompts, a teasing smirk curving her lips.

A devilish one rises to his own lips and he leans forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

The scene is picturesque. A gorgeous boy and a beautiful girl, lips locked together, arms entwined.

James's body is on fire and he feels a literal spark ignite in the palm of his hand, which is tightly gripping the small of Lily's back. Her dress is set aflame and she elicits a scream, jerking out of his embrace and fleeing.

James chases after her, trying to calm her down and gain control over the situation, but his efforts are futile. Lily is a fast runner and James finds himself struggling to keep up.

Finally, he loses sight of her at a thicket. She could've gone two ways; either to her house or to her best friend's flat. No matter where she'd disappeared, the fire had surely reached her skin by now.

Frantic, James randomly chooses a path and sprints away.

…

Lily ducks behind a tree, her dress still burning. Thankfully, she has her purse, so she extracts her ring and quickly slides it up her ring finger.

Energy surges through her and she feels rejuvenated. Her burn heals itself and the fire is extinguished. The pain fades away and she sighs in relief.

Then she notices something curious on her arm. The misshapen image etched onto her arm is now complete and full. It is shaped like a flame and Lily's mind travels back to the beach, where she and James were sharing a romantic first kiss and—

Sweet Jesus, she'd completely forgotten about James! The poor boy must be distressed by her actions and panicked that he'd screwed things up with her. She couldn't exactly blame the boy.

Her mind darts to the initial ignition of the fire.

She _had_ felt a spark in his hand, but she'd assumed it was just from the electricity transmitted through the kiss. But now, as she thought back on it, the flame had originated from James, and the newly completed image on her arm was a flame…that could only mean…

Without missing a beat, Lily dashes off, her mind intent on consoling him.

…

James ruffles his hair in despair. Lily is nowhere to be seen and he is agitated. What if something had happened to her? What if she wasn't able to put out the fire that _he_ had unintentionally caused.

A sudden flash of ruby catches his eyes and he watches, mesmerized, as Lily skids out from the thicket, her eyes connecting with his straightaway.

She's panting, her hair is a tangled mess, her emerald eyes are tired, but she has never looked more stunning to him before nowadays .

They collide in each other's arms and Lily whispers, "Roll up your sleeve."

He pulls away fleetingly, pushes his sleeve up, and receives the shock of his life.

Tattooed on the sinewy muscle of his forearm is a tidal wave, but the complete version of it.

"How—?"

Lily answers his question by presenting her own arm to him. He spots a flame delicately stamped onto her pale skin.

"It just became whole," she whispers, "It's no longer incomplete. This just happened, and you're the only person I've been involved with for a while."

He feels another shock roll through his body. "That old man—elemental magic—"

"We're _soulmates_ , James," Lily says in elation, realization dawning in her green eyes, "we're _soulmates_!"

James can hardly believe this himself, yet he coils his arms around Lily's slim waist and lifts her jubilantly into the air.

" _We're soulmates!"_ he shouts for the world to hear, _"We're soulmates!"_

And one blissful year later, he finds himself down on one knee, holding open a velvet box, with a shimmering diamond resting atop a gold band, forming an exquisite ring.

"Yes," she replies, overjoyed, and he slips the ring onto her dainty finger and lifts her into air in celebration. She squeals in protest, but he eventually sets her down and seals their engagement with a passionate, searing kiss.

 _For fire and water are opposites, but they can love no matter what._

* * *

 **A/N: I know this story is substandard, riddled with errors and contradictions, and makes no sense, but I honestly don't care right now. It's 2:30 in the morning and I desperately need to sleep. I may get around to editing it, but no guarantees.**


	8. Immune to You (Day 26)

**Written for Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts (Day 26):** _Your_ _soulmate can't harm you at all._ **Additional prompts:** _bonus- (object) suitcase, (word) propose_

 _Word Count: 601_

* * *

"Lils?" James asked, threading his fingers through his girlfriend's ruby hair. "Have you ever thought about life after Hogwarts?"

Lily glanced up from her book. "I do," she said pensively. "Why do you ask?"

"I—" James hesitated before he plunged onwards, "I wanted to know if your future includes me."

Lily turned the page, and without looking up, affectionately ruffled her boyfriend's untidy hair.

"Of course you are involved, silly," she said kindly. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, with the war raging on, Muggleborns are a primary target. Associating with purebloods like me is risky."

Lily paused and looked up. "Are you breaking up with me, James Potter?"

"No, no, I'm not!" he said hastily. "I'm just concerned about your safety."

"Oh. In that case, I can take care of myself," she said flatly, returning to her book.

James ripped the book away from her hands and threw it across the room. It landed in the lap of an unsuspecting fourth-year. James ignored his indignant squawking in favor of glaring fiercely at Lily.

"What was that for?" asked Lily, put out. "James, control yourself!"

"I'm trying to talk about something serious with you and you're just interested in reading a damn book!" James exclaimed irately, attracting attention from everyone in the common room.

Lily's ears twitched nervously as she registered the deafening silence around her.

"James," she said pointedly, "let's take this conversation elsewhere, shall we?"

She grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"What's your problem?" she hissed as she closed the door behind them. "Why are you so invested in my future?"

"Because—because I love you," he said defiantly, "and I want to spend the rest of life being with you making you happy."

Lily covered her mouth. "James Fleamont Potter, you'd better not be proposing."

"No. I'm not," he confirmed, "but what I said is true. I want to live with you, marry you, have children with you, grow old with you…everything."

Lily couldn't restrain herself; James looked so adorable confessing his plans to her. She threw around her arms around him and kissed him hard and passionately.

James's lips were hot and needy against her own. "I love you because," he gasped, "you're beautiful."

"Keep going," she encouraged, pressing chaste kisses along his jaw.

James was having immense difficulty concentrating.

"You're smart," he said, "and kind, and sensitive, and levelheaded, and generous."

Each quality he listed was rewarded with a kiss on his throat. James closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her soft lips against his skin.

"And you're amazing in bed," he concluded, emitting a small laugh from Lily.

"I love you too," she whispered, her smile so bright it could've lit a thousand suns.

While he was with her, he was immortal.

…

James hummed as he lugged his suitcase full of his belongings inside his newly purchased flat. He and Lily had bought it with their savings. It was a rather small flat but provided the bare necessities. It would do for now, and Lily had promised she would spruce it up.

He dropped his suitcase in the sitting room as Lily hauled her own in, grunting with effort.

With a smile, James helped her set down the suitcase and hugged her with unsuppressed joy.

"We have a flat," he whispered in awe, "we're officially adults now."

"I know." Lily nuzzled his neck with her head, stray strands of her hair tickling the underside of his jaw. Dear Merlin, he loved her to death.

He couldn't wait to start a future with her.


	9. A Myriad of Colors (Day 27)

**Written for Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts (Day 27)-** _Hot/cold game- Colors get brighter around your soulmate._ **Prompts** : _(Event) Surprise Party, (Dialogue) "You could always come home with us." (5 bonus points)_

 **Word Count: 969**

...cCc...

Grey.

A dull, lifeless color.

The colors of clouds on a rainy day, of his lint-covered hoodie.

The only color that James could see was grey and it drained the flavor out of life. It was dispiriting and dismal.

All of James's friends had learned to see color, all except for him. Sirius had discovered color when he'd met Remus and Peter with a girl named Lola.

All of his friends were in relationships and happy. James was pleased for them, but he desperately wanted to see color.

Color was rich and inviting, a taste of what the world had to offer. It was alluring in the sense that a world full of color would benefit him much.

So when Remus invited him to a surprise birthday party for his coworker, James snatched the opportunity. Maybe he would meet his soulmate!

They conspired for weeks, poring over magazines and party planning guides.

From this, James presumed that this coworker was dear to Remus.

After much deliberation, they decided to hold the party at her parents' home so her relatives could visit.

They planned to decorate the house while she was at work. Her parents would drive around and gather the supplies as they needed them.

James learned that this girl's name was Lily. A pretty name, and according to Remus (much to Sirius's unfounded jealousy) she was a wonderful human being.

James undoubtedly was eager to meet her. Maybe she would be his soulmate!

Finally, January 30th dawned, bright and clear. The weather was fair, perfect for a party.

Of course, unsuspecting Lily went to work with a grouchy expression on her face, unhappy with her boss for making her work on her birthday.

But really her boss was in on the surprise party plan and made sure Lily was scheduled to work on her birthday for most of the day.

...cCc...

Lily dragged herself out of her workplace, exhausted. Remus was accompanying her out and kept patting her back sympathetically.

"I'm so glad this day is over. Today was _grueling._ I just want to go home and open a bottle of wine."

 _And my world is still grey,_ she thought mentally.

Remus just nodded, his face impassive. _Yes, you'll get to do that._

They trudged to Remus's car and drove in silence.

After a few minutes, Lily noticed that Remus was heading in a completely different direction than her flat.

"Hey, Remus," said Lily cautiously, "my flat is that way."

She jerked her thumb behind her. Remus just smiled mysteriously.

"Trust me," was all he said.

They sat in absolute silence after that.

When they were coasting along Wisteria Street, Lily realized where what route Remus was taking and where the destination was.

Remus pulled up to modern-style house—Lily's parents' house.

Lily was surprised—what were they doing at her parents' house? And did Remus know the way?

She shot a questioning look at her friend, but wordlessly Remus got out of the car and opened the door for Lily.

While she was sliding out, she asked, "Remus? What're we doing here?"

The house matched the expression on her friend's face; indifferent and mysterious.

"Come." He beckoned her and ascended the brick steps.

He rang the doorbell and then when no one answered, he pushed it open and...

...cCc...

James gasped as he was overwhelmed by _color._

 _Finally._

He gaped at the girl standing in the doorway. He barely registered the ensuing shouts of "Surprise!"

 _He could see color. His soulmate was here._

 _She's beautiful._

Red. Green. Blue. Never before had he seen something so vivid and fascinating.

He tugged on Sirius's arm. "Sirius!" he hissed elatedly, "I can see color! The girl—she's my soulmate!"

Sirius's mouth fell open. "You mean—

"I've finally found her! It's her! Remus's coworker Lily!"

He was infinitely relieved he wasn't gay. Not that he had a problem with it, but she

Without letting Sirius speak, he darted into the crowd.

He immediately noticed the colors around become more vibrant as he neared the redheaded girl. With a gasp, he pushed through the last set of well! wishers and skidded to a halt.

Lily looked up as dark-haired, bespectacled boy barreled into her, sending them both to the ground.

Somehow, the boy sustained the brunt of the collision, grunting heavily in her ear. His heavenly scent encased her in a cocoon of cinnamon and honey.

She found herself lying on top of him. The silence around them was deafening.

The boy broke the silence. "Hello," he said shyly.

And Lily gasped.

Color crashed into her like a tsunami. She could see the browns and greens and goldens of the boy's mesmerizing eyes.

"Is everything all right?" the boy asked in concern, and blushed as he realized he was still under her and her face was dangerously close to his.

"N-Nothing, e-everything's fine, " she stammered, her face reddening to match her hair.

"Good." His breath warmed her ear.

She flushed as she saw how close he was to her. Rolling off of him, she stood and offered her hand to him. He took it and stood up.

"Thanks," he said warmly, before unexpectedly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So you're my soulmate, huh? Do you see color too?"

She nodded shakily.

"Good." He leaned down. "I'm glad we both can, because I can see exactly how gorgeous you are."

Her cheeks were tinged with an adorable hue of pink.

"All right, show's over!" called Sirius, pushing his way through the crowd. "Go back to partying!"

He strode over to James and Lily as the crowd dispersed, clapping his friend on the back.

"Soulmates?" He grinned when James nodded.

"You could always come home with us," Sirius suggested slyly. "I'm sure you have a _lot_ of things to catch up on."

 _"Sirius!"_


	10. Cupid's Arrow (Day 28)

Written for Romance Awareness Month at Hogwarts (Day 28) : _Soulmate finding agencies/matchmakers/websites etc_

 **Optional Prompts:** [Dialogue] "I also need to be a little more careful about what I say on this blog." (5 bonus points)

 _Words: 423_

...cCc...

 _Desperate to find your soulmate?_

He wasn't desperate, per se, but he was eager.

 _Click here to find your soulmate!_

James clicked the link and it redirected him to another colorful site.

 _Cupid's Arrow. Bringing together soulmates since 1995._

Sirius, who was hovering over James's shoulder, emitted an impressed whistle.

"Think this'll work?"

James nodded confidently, clicking the "start" button.

 _Name?_ James typed in his own.

 _Age: 21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Favorite Color: Gold_

 _Favorite Sport: Football_

 _What is your ideal date?_

James had no qualms about that.

 _I want to take her wherever she wants and pay for the expenses. I would prefer a sunset walk or a date at a fancy restaurant. but I don't want to force her to do anything against her will. A woman has her own free will._

James smiled with satisfaction. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's a pretty generic answer," he said.

"Shut up," James snapped, looking intently at the screen.

 _What's your take on women's rights?_

"Are they even allowed to ask that?"

"Shut _up_ , Sirius."

Sirius pretended to be wounded, but James ignored him.

 _I believe women are equal to men, so they have the same rights as men. They can vote, run for office, everything men can do._

"Are you a feminist, mate?"

"Quiet, Sirius."

 _"Finally, where do you live? City, country._

James typed in _London, England_ and clicked _Find Your Soulmate!_

The next screen asked for his email and phone number, which he typed in quickly before hitting _Submit._

 _Congratulations! We'll email or call you when we locate your soulmate._

James sighed, leaned back and stretched. Sirius suddenly guffawed.

"What's so funny?"

"What if your lucky chick is some stuck-up, ugly bitch?" Sirius laughed.

"Shut your face."

* * *

A sharp _ping_ echoed from James's computer about an hour later. He jumped to his feet.

 _One new email._

The sender was the website. With bated breath, he opened the email.

 _Congratulations! Your soulmate is_ _ **Lily Evans.** -RL_

James grinned. He opened the file annd saw her answers to the same questions.

She sounded like a decent person.

A smile split James's face in half.

A text arrived on Sirius's phone; a message from Remus. _I hope I didn't give away my identity. I think they're perfect for each other._

 _You're fine,_ replied Sirius.

" _I also need to be a little more careful about what I say on the email. I hope he doesn't recognize the initials._

 _He won't. He has a sappy look on his face, so I'd say you're safe._


	11. War of Love (Day 29)

Day 29 of Romance Awareness -Soulmates in a world where the concept is so rare, they'd be banished/shunned/experimented on.

 **Prompts:** (Word) Compass, (song) Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (5 bonus points).

...c...

Bombs. Explosion. Demolition.

Lily peeked out from behind an abandoned, rusted trash can.

She was seventeen-year-old British girl living in the London countryside. In the distance, she could hear bombs raining down and imploding.

London had been a target of the Germans since the beginning. With the city supporting and encouraging finding your soulmate the Germans had expressed their contempt- through bombs. Anyone with a compass tattooed on their arm had a bounty on their head.

Lily was one of those people, therefore she was driven out of her home just some time ago and had taken refuge in the countryside. She had a few belongings; the essentials: her wallet, a pillow to sleep on, and a framed photo of her family.

Now Lily was hiding in an inconspicuous alley in a small town just outside the city, close enough to hear the bombshells. Her compass was pointing toward the destroyed city, indicating her soulmate was still in there, in the chaos.

Her heart beat painfully for them. They must be a part of the resistance.

 _I hope they're alive._

...cCc...

James wiped grime off his face as he gripped his rifle. The Germans were being relentless; they had so many bombs almost three-quarters of the city was demolished. The resistance was attempting to fight back but were failing miserably. The Germans were dangerously close to conquering London.

Soot stung at James's skin and his clothes were tattered, but they were loyally defending their city to the end.

The smoke bit into his nostrils as the ground quaked again. James dove behind a pile of rubble as yet more debris fell.

"Everyone retreat to the border! " called Moody and James groaned. His aching feet pounded into the ground as he sprinted a mile or so to the border of the city, which was still under fire but not as heavily.

They were unsuccessful in defending the border, so they followed the Germans as they advanced on the countryside, where they knew the escapees were hiding.

"Onward!" barked Moody.

The small army trailed the planes as they headed for the small village on the outskirts of the annihilated London. Their mission was to capture all of London and its surrounding areas.

James, with his back to the town, fired at the incoming planes.

"Scatter!" ordered Moody.

James had no idea why Moody was telling them to scatter, since he was a man of few words, but he trusted his general.

He headed for an alley. The trash cans quivered. He halted.

"Who's there?"

No reply. James went to the cans to investigate and noticed a girl curled up in a ball. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up.

"Are you German?"

He shook his head. "I am a part of the resistance. Are you alone?"

"Yes. I fled when the bombs started."

She lived in London.

"This is a strange question, but by any chance are you my soulmate? Because my compass is oddly still."

He rolled up his ragged sleeve. Indeed, his compass was whirling.

She smiled. He smiled and said, "Stay safe," he said kindly, "and I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Stay alive."

 _Word Count: 535_


	12. Unique Meetings (Day 30)

**Day 30 of Romance Awareness-** A mix of all: A world where everyone finds their soulmate in a different way. **Optional Prompts:** bonus-(song) Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Andy Williams

 **Back To School Event** \- 18. (quote) 'You learn something every day if you pay attention.'

 **Note: May edit later.**

 **534 words.**

...c...

"Mummy?" asked James, his voice strong for a thirteen-year-old. "Is it true that everyone meets their soulmate in different ways?"

Euphemia affectionately ruffled her son's hair. "Yes. Your father and I met through a tattoo, while Remus' met by color vision."

Euphemia rolled up her sleeve to reveal the tattoo of her husband's name.

James quickly scanned his body for any soulmate marks. There were none. His vision was fine. So how was he going to meet his soulmate?

He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Little did he know, an invisible red string was wrapped around his pinky finger, ready to reveal itself when the time was right.

...c...

James's eyes feasted upon the redheaded girl sitting a few seats down, gazing sadly at her plate. She was pretty with her red hair and green eyes.

He was positive that she was his soulmate, though she didn't think the same.

The red thread on his finger shimmered slightly before disappearing, but it went unnoticed.

...c...

"Go, Potter!" Lily screamed, stomping her foot petulantly.

James smirked insufferably. "Go where, Evans? To a dark corri-"

"Ugh!" Lily screeched, glaring at him. "I've had enough of you! Go stick your nose in someone else's business, and leave us alone!"

She stormed away, dragging Severus by the sleeve, who looked all to happy to comply. James seethed as the greasy-haired boy sent him a smug look.

"What does she see in that git?" James muttered mutinously, glaring after the boy with undisguised envy.

"Well, he doesn't make fun of her or make innuendos every other breath," Remus pointed out. "Try maybe being more tactful. Don't ask her out. Don't be nosy. Try to be subtle in wooing her. You learn something every day if you pay attention."

James looked in the direction she had gone, an idea forming in his mind.

...c...

"Lily?"

Lily finished washing her hands and wiped them on the towel before walking out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"There's a...note on your pillow."

Lily strode to her bed to see said note. Unfolding the slip of paper, she read the maroon words.

 _You're just too good to be true._

...

The notes continued. They became more romantic, so Lily deduced that this person was interested in pursuing a relationship.

 _You'd be like heaven to touch._

 _Can't take my eyes off you._

 _I wanna hold you so much._

...

James penned the final note with a smile of satisfaction. It asked Lily to meet him at midnight by the Great Lake. He would be waiting for her there.

Little did he know, his red string was preparing to have a great night as well.

...

Lily arrived at the lake at five minutes before midnight. No sign of her suitor.

"I wonder where he is," she muttered.

The bushes rustled. Lily froze.

James stepped out, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his glasses shining in the moonlight.

Slowly and unexpectedly, her lips lifted into a smile.

"I thought it would be you."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a red string appeared, connecting their pinky fingers together.

"Lily, I-I think we're soulmates," he breathed, "this red string means we're soulmates."


End file.
